heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.18 - Title: Pained Reunion
The feeling of a Bodyslide is definitely strange; more of a temporal displacement than any genuine matter transference. But in a heartbeat, Jean would thump upon the cold steel of Graymalkin, Cable crashing down to his knees opposite. He's still grasping the side of his neck where the Techno-Organic Virus seems to be causing some painful issues. "Shit." The room is little more than a circular hub, windows all around showing an amazing view of the planet and moon from orbit, along with endless stars. There's no apparent door, or any sort of machinery or equipment, just a number of lights glowing above. Shaking his head, Cable glances over to Jean. Immediate he's overwhelmed, doubling over with an annoyed cry of exasperated distress, grasping his head in both hands as his forehead thumps upon the metal floor. Images and memories rush in, flooding him, blinding him. That's not really normal, from what Jean knows of her son! "Get away from me, bird...", Jean mumbles as they arrive, her eyes closed, her lips bloodied. Phoenix had passed out a few moments before zipping Apocalypse away in an improvised bullet-prison, but Cable's plain wakes her up somehow. She is not well, at all, but she can feel his distress, his cry for help. Slowly opening her eyes Jean can tell she is not seeing from one eye, and that her muscles are incredibly weak. It is also very hard to concentrate on anything resembling telekynesis, so she crawls and drags her body closer to Nathan's, her voice croaked, low. She touches his good arm. "N-Nathan... y-you are alright...", her own head lolling from one side and the other, as if she hasn't slept in days, her eyes drifting shut, the coppery taste of blood still in her lips. A few seconds later, Cable twitches. "I'm... fine!!" Sweat's upon his brow, and he looks down at Jean. His face is solemn, more than anything else. He's seen people in such a state more times than he could ever count. "But you're not." With a slow hiss of pain, he pushes back to his feet. "Professor." "Yes, Cable?" "Medroom." Immediately the room begins to shift. Metal walls flow up with whirrs, creating a moderately-sized room. A bed rises in the middle, and a number of advanced-looking machines and monitoring equipment appear. Reaching out a trembling hand, Jean is grasped by telekinesis to maneuver her up and then settle her, surprisingly gentle, upon the bed. Cable heavy thumps over, nearly falling and having to catch himself on the edge. "It's... nngh. Alright. You're not going to die." He's said that a lot of times, too. "Diagnostics." Beams begin to swirl up and down over Jean, scanning her intimately, but Cable makes another hiss of pain. The spread of the TO-Virus has reached his cheek now. But he doesn't have time for that right now. Priorities. Jean comes first. A mechanical arm whirls about, inserting an IV into Jean in a heartbeat. Automated procedures apply a dosage of medicine, both to dampen the pain to nothing, and to allow her consciousness once more. As the scan does it's job of searching for any injuries Jean might have, it will highlight that most of the internal tearing will heal fast, but as it seems to have targeted some of her organs she will be in pain and will have to watch for what she is eating. Phoenix' inability to move, though, that comes from her mind, which shows angry, red marks in the CT scans. Jean slips out the darkness fast once the IV is given to her, her green eyes opening up as she can't realize what exactly kept her from simply fading away. The pain is gone, and even if she can't quite access her telepathic powers, she doesn't need them to know Cable needs some assistance. Reaching to the soldier with the one arm she can move, Jean traces her fingertips along the man's face, weakly. "What can I do, Nathan?", she asks worried, her lack of energy palpable even in her words, but her worry also present. The scans will point out she is trying to reach areas in her brain that are, as of now, too compromised for anything but the basic functions and thoughts. Still, she is trying to reach her powers. Most of the injuries are not anything strange. But this exhaustion... this energy drain... Graymalken has no idea what to make of it. Some of the damage, the strain to body, mind, and soul, he has no ability to diagnose or fix. The touch causes a wince and mild recoil from Cable. "Don't worry about me." he states firmly, dragging himself back to his feet with effort. "The physical damage isn't a problem... but I can't make heads or tails of this." A descending monitor shows the red streaks from her Phoenix feedback. It's pretty bad. "I... don't know how to fix it." Nathan's hand reaches out to press against Jean's forehead. With her in her present state, the sudden rush of his own telepathy should be hard to resist; he's faltering, but in terms of his normal power, he's still well above half strength. "Calm down." If the attempt works, he'll shut down her own psionic abilities to make sure she stays stable. Although that sort of connection... mind to mind... she's never had it with Cable before. Depths of well-hidden pain resonate through, the eldest son not able to completely close the empathetic channel. "Do you know who can help you?" Probing Jean's mind right now Cable will feel a lot of hidden fear of being hurt forever, that lingering paranoia of maybe having pushed herself too hard, of never recovering. Thoughts of Rachel, Nate, Nathan, Scott and, maybe surprisingly, Emma Frost, course through the back of the redhead's mind, filled with worry, as photographs flying in the wind, the shadow of En Sabah Nur on the background. Everything is messy, and tinted with the guilt she feels for not being able to help her son, her eyes on his TO Virus slowly spreading. As for shutting down her powers, that is not possible. Not in all capacities. What Cable can do, however, is convince Jean he did, as her mental wards are very low right now, keeping her away of the stress of using her gifts until she is powerful enough to simply break through the illusion. "I... I'll be okay once I get to the Medbay. This is... just another thuesday to Hank...", she whispers, licking the inside of her mouth, as if to check her teeth. "Maybe they can help you too, Nathan..." "I can fix myself. And I can fix your body. But..." All things said, Cable is not a doctor. In any official capacity, at least. He relies heavily on advanced technology and diagnosis, plus the delicate probe of telekinesis. Yet that excludes any ability to shed the burns upon her from the Phoenix. Not even Graymalken is capable of that. "Can..." A few brief flashes through Cable's head, more brief now. Shaken away. "Hank fix what I can't? Or at least know what it is?" There's a sense of anger and frustration at not being able to repair it himself. "I need to... ngh. Talk to Charles anyway." Another rush of annoying flashes, this one causing him to drop to his knees. "Just let me... stabilize you first. Then I'll take us over there..." A moment later, Cable thumps down on the ground, unconscious. It's probably quite alarming for Jean, but any attempt to get up will cause restraints on her bed to manifest and keep her down. After a minute he jumps awake, coughing and getting back into view. The virus is near his mouth now. "Sorry about that. ...Maybe we should just head over now. Won't do you any good if I black out in the middle of being healed." Twisting around and sliding against the back of the bed, he winces. "Professor. Release." The bed and any restraints that might have appeared vanish, but Jean is caught by her son's telekinesis with the ease of a feather. Despite it all, she'd feel no danger in those unseen hands. "Xavier's. Bodyslide by two." And once more, the pair whisk away. Jean's eyes flash wide open as Cable drops down to the floor, and like predicted the redhead jumps on the bed as well as she can without much command over her own body. Although fit, Phoenix is no match for machinery, and quickly she is on the bed, trying to rid herself of the arms around her body. She calls for cable during her period of frustration, and although Nathan might be out, the alarms on the scans beep without control as Jean's desperation stirs something within herself. When the futuristic soldier wakes up, though, Jean is panting. "O-Oh my, Nathan... We must get you checked out. NOW.", her voice accompanied by a shiver. The TO Virus makes Jean uncomfortable, to see him suffer like that, without being able to help, is torture. Category:Log